The Spanish Jewel
by DZLady
Summary: This is a story about the one and only ZORRO so excellently portrayed by the charismatic and handsome Guy Williams produced by Walt Disney in the 1950's. A simple business trip to Mexico for his father leads to unexpected danger and adventure for Diego.


THE SPANISH JEWEL

Chapter One

King Ferdinand VII paces back and forth in his bedroom chamber impatiently waiting for word from his Minister. Minister Rodrigo de Solis, whom the King trusts without question, had been sent to speak with Major Carlisto Corneal who had been put in charge of the army after Major Rafael de Riego was hanged. Major Rafael de Riego had been put in charge of the army that was to be sent to crush the ongoing revolts of the Spanish colonies in South America. Instead he starts an uprising of his own among the soldiers playing on their anger over infrequent pay, bad food, and poor living quarters. Major Riego knew that if any government were to survive it needs the support of the army. Now that King Ferdinand has successfully dealt with Major Riego's seditious act he could concentrate on the rebellious Spanish colonies in South America. There is a knock on the door.

"Passé," King Ferdinand replies.

Minister Solis entered and then bowed, "your Highness I have just come from Major Corneal's office."

"What did you find out," the King questions.

"He assured me that the troops are ready and will embark tomorrow as commanded," Minister Solis answers.

"Bueno, bueno," the King says with a sign of relief.

Minister Solis had advised the King to promise the troops their back pay, improve the quality of their food, and assign his personal servants to tidy up their living quarters.

"Have the Viceroy sent to me at once," the King commands.

"Si, your Highness," the Minister says.

He bowed and left the room. In what seemed like only minutes there is a knock on the King's bedchamber door.

"Passé," the King replies.

The door opened and in walked the Viceroy.

He bowed and says, "your Highness Minister Solis told me that you wanted to speak with me."

"Sit down, Don Esterban," the King rejoins. "I have an important mission for you. You are aware of the ongoing revolts of our colonies in South America," the King inquires.

"Si, your Highness," the Viceroy replies.

"I want to head off any more problems because our troops are going to be spread pretty thin putting down the rebellions among our colonies in South America. So I want you to go to Mexico and see if the rumors that have come to my ears are true," the King says.

"What rumors, if I may ask your Highness," the Viceroy questions.

"It has come to my attention that there is a group of people who call themselves – El Gente por Libertad. They are trying to incite the people of Mexico to revolt against their King. I want you to go and find out who they are and just how much influence they have on the people," the King commands.

"Si, your Highness I will leave at once. Your Highness may I have a word," the Viceroy pleads.

"You may," the King replies.

"What about the King's colony in California," the Viceroy asks.

"WHAT…what have you heard. Are they leaning toward rebellion also," the King asks his eyes wide with concern and worry.

"No, your Highness but I have heard that because of the war here, they feel that their King has turned his eyes away from them. May be since I will be in Mexico, might I make a visit to California also. Just so I can reassure them that their King continues to have their best interest in mind. Also with the war and the restrictions on trade, they are in dire need of supplies and provisions," the Viceroy replies.

"I need you in Mexico the dilemma there must take priority. However, I will consult with Minister Solis and have him to work on a solution to the problems facing the people of California," the King commands.

"Very well your Highness," the Viceroy says. He bowed and took his leave.

MEANWHILE IN LOS ANGELES:

"Patron, patron," Benito called out as he ran into the sala where Don Diego is sitting and enjoying a glass of wine while reading. Diego jumped from his chair and meets Benito, his caporal at the door.

"What is it Benito," he asks with an anxious voice.

"It is Don Alejandro, he has fallen from his horse they are bringing him in as I speak," Benito answers.

"I will ride for el doctor," Don Diego's voice trembles with worry.

"Jose has already left for the pueblo, Don Diego," Benito replies.

"Muchas gracias Benito," Don Diego says.

"Por nada, patron," Benito answers.

The vaqueros carried Don Alejandro up to his room, and placed him on the bed so that he will be more comfortable.

"I am alright, Diego, I am alright." "Stop making such a fuss over me," Don Alejandro complains.

"El doctor is here patron," Benito says.

El doctor ushers everyone out. Don Diego smiled as he hears Don Alejandro complaining knowing that this is a sure sign that his father is alright. It has been seven weeks since Don Alejandro broke his leg in a fall from his horse. Some months before his accident Don Alejandro learned that the Viceroy would be in the capital. He had written the Viceroy and asked to visit with him in Mexico to discuss some of the concerns of the people in California. The Viceroy had answered and said that he was looking forward to seeing and talking with Don Alejandro. But Don Alejandro now realizes that he will not be able to make the trip to Mexico so he asked Diego if he would make the trip for him. He gives Diego a letter of introduction that he has written to the Viceroy to explain his absence.

"Will Bernardo be accompanying you my son," Don Alejandro asks.

"No, father he is the only one besides myself that I trust to watch over you while I am gone. Is there anything else that I need to know father," Diego questions.

"No my son, I have written everything in the letter," Don Alejandro replies.

So that next morning with a beautiful golden sun painted on the canvas of a magnificent clear blue sky Diego mounts Mysterio and waves good-bye to his father at the gate.

"Vaya con Dios for a safe trip my son," Don Alejandro says as he watched his son ride away.

THE BOAT TRIP:

Diego dreads the long monotonous boat trip but thinks that maybe he will meet someone interesting on board to pass the time. When Diego arrived in Monterrey he is very tired. He rode all night in order to not miss the boat. He boarded Mysterio at the livery and walked the distance to the harbor where the boat is anchored. As he walked up the gangplank he noticed a beautiful senorita ahead of him. Muy bonita he thought. Diego is getting settled into his cabin when he feels the motion of the boat as it puts out to sea. This first night of the trip all Diego wanted is rest and a hot cup of coffee that he requested from the galley. When Diego awoke the sun is high in the sky and he felt its warmth pouring in through the porthole. What time is it, Diego thought reaching for his pocket watch on the small table next to his bed. Ahhhhh…..noon, he thought aloud. Diego had lunch in his cabin, a slice of beef, warmed tortillas, cheese, and a glass of wine. Then he decided to go up on deck to get some fresh air and walk off his meal. He loved to watch the rolling waves and feel the spray on his face. It's the same exhilaration he experienced as the wind caressed his face when he is riding Tornado at a full gallop. A beautiful woman moves in his direction admiring the view as she gets closer.

"Awe inspiring isn't it." "I love the majesty and power of the ocean," a voice breaks into his daydream.

"Oh….yes," is all Diego could say as he looks into the beautiful face of the senorita he saw when he first boarded.

Diego bows and introduces himself. "Buenos dias, mi llamo Diego de la Vega."

The senorita smiled for she had noticed this handsome caballero when she boarded the boat.

"Buenos dias, senor." "Mi llamo Maria Vallejo," she replies.

A brisk wind is blowing and filling the sails. There is a flock of seagulls that are enjoying gliding on the up draft. For the moment they both revel in just standing there listening to the sound of the ocean and watching the bellowing whales playing among the waves.

"Are you traveling to Mexico," Diego asks.

"Si, senor, I am going to visit my father. He is the special Envoy to the King," Maria answers.

"Ah bien," Diego rejoins.

"And what is your business in Mexico senor," Maria questions.

"I am going to see the Viceroy," Diego answers.

The senorita gave him the once over, "then we will see quite a bit each other the Viceroy is staying at my father's hacienda."

A big smile covered Diego's face, "Si," he muses.

They spent the rest of the day together exploring the boat. Diego takes great interest in a fencing match between the captain and one of the passengers on deck.

"Do you fence Diego," Maria asks.

"Oh no I….it just reminded me of when I was at the Universidad in Spain," Diego stutters.

"Oh," Maria replies.

Diego and Maria ate an early supper together and promised to meet at the same place the next day. Diego retired to his cabin and opened the porthole to let some of the cool crisp air inside. The rolling passage of the boat slicing through the waves rocked Diego into a very sound sleep.

The captain's mate wakes Diego up at 9:00am as he had requested the night before. He gets dressed and glanced out the porthole to see a gray, rainy, and sunless sky. He knows that Maria and he will not be enjoying breakfast on deck together as they had planned. He makes his way to the captain's mess hoping that Maria will think as he and have breakfast there. As he walked through the door his graze meets hers.

"Buenos dias Senor de la Vega," she says with a smile.

"Buenos dias Senorita Vallejo," Diego replies.

By the time they finish breakfast the rain has subsided.

"Would you like to take a walk to help the digestion of our breakfast," Diego says half-heartedly.

"Si, but I may have to remove my heels for sure footing," Maria muses.

"I will catch you if you fall," Diego says extending his hand to her.

"Muchas gracias," Maria says as she removed her heels.

Diego opened the door for Maria.

"Ohhhhhh….," she says softly as her stocking feet touch the wet wood of the deck.

Diego looks at her with amusement and takes her by the hand to steady her gait. They take a leisurely but careful walk on the deck relishing in each other's company and the sweet smell of the rain cleaned air. The captain's mate brings them two chairs to relax in.

"Compliments of el capitan," the captain's mate tells them.

"Muchas gracias," Diego replies.

Diego helps Maria into her chair and sets down next to her. Diego reached over and took Maria's hand. She looked at him and smiled. They both closed their eyes. The passage of time has gone unnoticed as they enjoyed their siesta. The rain on their face woke them from their nap. Diego and Maria begin to laugh and delight in the cleansing downpour. They made a run for cover still laughing and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Dinner," Maria says as she looks at Diego with slightly parted lips.

"Dinner," Diego responds desiring so much to touch her soft full ruby lips with his.

After dinner Diego walked Maria to her cabin and bids her "Buenos Noches". Diego goes to his cabin and changed into his nightshirt. He opened the porthole because this time he needs the cool air to clear his head. For some reason he is restless and cannot fall asleep so he decided to read hoping this will calm him. He reached for the book on the small table next to his bed. He opened it and begins to read, "her beauty radiates like the sun."

The rest of the trip is uneventful with crystal blue skies and tranquil seas. Diego and Maria spend a lot of time together during the rest of the voyage. In fact, the trip that Diego dreaded as being long and monotonous seems to be too short. On the last leg of the voyage Diego and Maria are standing on the deck watching the coast of Mexico slowly come into view. As the boat heads for the pier, Diego and Maria are filled with amusement as they watch two big turtles swimming alongside the boat.

Diego comments with a chuckle, "I guess this is our official welcoming committee."

Maria laughed and looked at Diego in a most provocative manner which does not go unobserved by him. They are sailing into the seaport at Acapulco. Most of Acapulco is mountainous; however, the land is basically flat around the seaport.

MEXICO:

There is a carriage waiting for Maria driven by Joaquin her father's personal servant when she disembarks from the boat. Diego has to be content to wait for the coach to Ciudad de Mexico which will not leave for another hour.

"Why don't you ride with me? I can have Joaquin drop you off at the Inn," Maria inquires.

The thought of being able to spend more time with Maria, especially alone together in a carriage, "I would be delighted," Diego says a big grin covering his face.

He took Maria's arm and helped her into the carriage then gets in beside her.

Maria calls to Joaquin out of the carriage window, "Por favor let Senor de la Vega off at the Inn in Ciudad de Mexico."

"Si senorita," Joaquin responds.

The redirected route of the carriage travels in view of the Papgayo River and up the mountain trail bordered on each side by a thick green forest of Evergreens. Maria is captivated by the splendor and richness of the landscape that lay before her. Even though her mother was from Mexico Maria was born and raised in Spain. Only recently had her father been assigned to Mexico because of the rebellions going on in the other Spanish colonies. Her father welcomed the opportunity to leave Spain and any reminders of Maria's mother's death. The King thought by having the Envoy stay in Mexico it would ward off any chance of the same thing happening here. However, from rumors that caused the King to dispatch the Viceroy to Mexico, it appears that the Envoy's presence carries no weight in light of the people's strong desire to be free from the yoke of Spanish rule.

"Is this your first time visiting Mexico," Diego asks.

"Si, isn't it beautiful," Maria says with wonder in her voice.

Diego has visited Mexico many times. He remembers the first time he came with his father. He was only nine years old.

"Senorita, we are coming to the Inn," Joaquin calls out from atop the carriage.

"Muchas gracias Joaquin," Maria replies.

The carriage stopped in front of the Inn and Joaquin climbed down and carried Diego's saddlebags into the Inn.

Diego kissed Maria's hand, "muchas gracias, senorita."

"It was my pleasure, senor," Maria responds with a tender look.

Diego stopped at the door of the Inn, turned, and watched the carriage disappear into the veil of the night's darkness. Diego walked up to the innkeeper and requested a room.

"Si, senor," right this way the Innkeeper says.

After signing in, the innkeeper showed Diego up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and gave Diego the key.

"I will bring you towels and water to freshen up from your trip," the innkeeper says.

"Muchas gracias," Diego replies.

Diego removed the contents of his saddlebags and thought it had been a long time since he had unpacked for himself. Bernardo had always been there to do it for him which made him wonder if everything was going alright back home. Bernardo was riding as Zorro so as not to arouse suspicion related to Diego's absence. After the innkeeper brought him three towels, a pitcher of water and a big bowl Diego washed up. He puts on his nightshirt and slipped in between a blanket and clean sheets covering a goose down filled mattress. Diego is tired from his trip and falls asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. He awoke in the middle of the night to the soothing sound of Spanish guitars coming from the Plaza. Diego came out on the balcony and see men and women swaying together to the rhythm. It made him lonesome for home. How he wished that Maria could have remained for dinner. He would have serenaded her under this beautiful full moon with a song he had written especially for her making it a perfect night for romance. But she said that she had not seen her father for a long time and he anxiously awaited her arrival. Diego went back to bed. He wanted to get up early, walk around, and get a feel for the city.

Diego awoke to a knock on his door.

"Senor, senor are you awake," a voice outside the door inquires.

Diego arose with a start, checked his pocket watch and answers, "Si."

He put on his robe and opened the door. It was the innkeeper.

"Can I help you," he says.

"Si, senor there is a beautiful lady downstairs who is requesting your presence," the innkeeper replies.

"Oh," Diego responds with a look of knowing and pleasure on his face.

He knows that there could only be one lady who would fit that description.

"Please tell the lady that I will be escalera abajo pronto," he says.

"Si, senor I will let the lady know," the innkeeper replies and took his leave down the steps.

Diego poured water in the bowl and splashed his face. The water is cold but this helped to invigorate and refresh him. He dressed hurriedly and made one last check in the mirror. As Diego descended the stairs his eyes are on the beautiful creature standing at the bottom before him. Maria's glance never left his as she watched his dissension.

"I thought you might take delight in an early morning ride," Maria says with a look of affection in her eyes.

"With you senorita, anytime," Diego says flashing a smile that lights up the whole room. "Would you like something to eat," Diego asks.

"No, I have already had breakfast but some coffee would be nice," replies Maria.

Diego guided her to a seat and pulled out a chair.

"Muchas gracias," Maria says staring deep into his eyes.

"Da nada," Diego rejoins.

He signaled to the innkeeper.

"What would you like Senor de la Vega," the innkeeper inquires.

"Two cups of coffee, some warmed tortillas, y salchicha con huevos, por favor," Diego responds.

"Immediamente," the innkeeper responds.

"It is such a fantastic day outside. The sun is high in the sky but not too hot and the wind is gusting a perfect day for a ride. I have two horses from my father's stable waiting outside," Maria muses.

Diego looked at Maria. They finish eating and after he paid the bill they mount their horses and rode off.

They rode east toward the Sierra Madre Oriental where the rancho of Hernan Cortes is located outside the city of Puebla. As they rode up the winding mountain trail Diego glanced over and is delightfully intrigued by the way the wind played with Maria's full black mane of hair. She returned his look with an alluring one of her own. Puebla is known as an agricultural and commercial center. Diego and Maria decided to stop in Puebla on their way to Don Cortes' rancho and bought some apples, mangoes, and oranges from the local merchants in the plaza.

"Are you thirsty," Diego asks Maria.

"I would like a glass of wine," Maria answers.

"Allow me senorita," Diego responds as he took Maria by the arm and led her to the cantina.

The coolness of the cantina was most inviting after the long ride. Diego escorted Maria to a table and pulled out a chair for her.

The bartender comes over, "may I serve you senor," he inquires.

"Si, could you bring us your very best wine," Diego asks.

The bartender is curious for he has not seen them in the cantina before. With all of the uprising and political chaos new faces was a cause for concern.

But the bartender replies, "Si, senor."

The bartender brought them a bottle of his best wine and two glasses.

"Can I get you anything else," he asks.

"No muchas gracias," Diego answers.

Everyone in the cantina watched Diego and Maria, first because of Maria's beauty and secondly because they wonder what they were doing in Puebla. The people were very suspicious of any new visitors to Puebla because they could be spies for President Juarez. Don Diego paid the bartender and he and Maria continue their journey.

Don Cortes was well known for raising champion bulls for the bullfighting rings in Spain. He and Don Alejandro were good friends. Diego remembered how exciting it was for him when his father first took him to visit Don Cortes' rancho. Diego and Maria rode up to the gate of Don Cortes' hacienda. He helped Maria down from her horse. They entered the gate and walked up to the door. Diego knocked and was greeted by Consuela, Don Cortes' servant.

"May I help you, Senor," Consuela asks.

"Si, is Don Cortes at home," Diego inquires.

"Si, entrar senor y senorita," the servant answers.

"Muchas gracias, would you tell him that Diego de la Vega son of Don Alejandro de la Vega is here to see him," Diego answers.

"Con permiso," Consuela says as she takes her leave to inform Don Cortes.

After about ten minutes, a neatly dressed and refined caballero, with silver white hair and beard came into the room.

"Diego, it is so good to see you. How long has it been? I hope that your father is well. My wife Camilla is in Spain she will regret having missed seeing you," Don Cortes exclaims.

"Si, it has been a long time. I am here in Mexico on business for my father. He fell from his horse and broke his leg," Diego replies.

"Lo siento mucho. Ah, this must be your lovely esposa," Don Cortes says.

Diego blushes, "No…..no this is Maria Vallejo. We met on the boat coming down here," Diego stammers.

"Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you senorita," Don Cortes says embarrassed.

Then he calls to Consuela to bring his guests some wine.

"At once," Consuela replies.

"I wanted to show Maria your stock of magnificent bulls," Diego responds.

Consuela brings in a tray with a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"Muchas gracias," Don Cortes says to his servant.

"No one can boast of better stock in all of Mexico," Diego muses.

"And I must agree with you," Don Cortes replies.

After they finish the glasses of wine, Don Cortes says with pride, "Come with me to the stables, I will show you El Peleo. We are getting him ready to send to Spain."

"Bien, bien it seems that we have come at a very opportune time," Diego replies.

Don Cortes led Diego and Maria around to the back of the hacienda where the stables were located. Before them stands a majestic black animal with strong well developed muscles and perfect horns measuring three feet from tip to tip.

"What an incredible animal," Maria says reaching out to touch the bull.

"Be careful senorita, he has been trained to be very aggressive," Don Cortes warns.

The bull paws the ground, lowers his horns and snorted. The servant tightened his grip on the bull's bridle as Maria backed away and sought the safety of Diego's arms. Diego held Maria affectionately while enjoying the closeness and the fragrant smell of her perfume.

Trying to diffuse the tension, Don Cortes asks, "I would be very honored if you and the senorita would stay for dinner."

"Muchas gracias for your kind invitation Don Cortes. But it is getting late and we have a long ride a head of us, maybe we can visit again before I return to Los Angeles," Diego answers sensing that Maria is ready to leave.

"Another time then," Don Cortes replies with disappointment in his voice.

He walked them to the gate, "Ride well," he rejoins as Diego and Maria mounted their horses and rode away.

Diego and Maria ride up to the gate of her father's hacienda in the quiet stillness of the night. Maria had been silent all the way back even with Diego's effort to encourage a response from her. Diego got down from his horse and helped Maria down from hers.

"Maria I apologize if….." Diego goes to say.

"Apologize, whatever for Diego," Maria cuts in.

"I don't know but your silence signals to me that I need to…." Diego implores.

"Muchas gracias for a very interesting day," Maria rejoins and kisses Diego on the lips.

Diego is puzzled by Maria's actions but smiled and says, "It was my pleasure."

He escorted Maria inside the gate. Then he mounted his horse, waved good-bye and rode away. Diego rode back to the Inn, tied his horse, and walked up the stairs to his room. He changed into his nightshirt and slide between the sheets. Trying to understand Maria's actions was keeping Diego's sleep a hostage tonight. He woke once again to a knock on his door.

"Maria," Diego says.

"Senor de la Vega, you asked to be awaken at 9:00am," the innkeeper calls from the other side of the door.

"Si, muchas gracias," Diego says with disappointment in his voice.

Today it is all business for his father Diego reminded himself. Diego dressed, ate breakfast, and rode out to the hacienda of Don Vallejo to meet with the Viceroy. He walked through the gate and is greeted by Don Vallejo who is having breakfast on the patio.

"Ahhh…Diego I assume, it is nice to finally meet you. My daughter has told me a lot about you. Do sit down and have some breakfast," Don Vallejo says.

"Muchas gracias, but I have already had breakfast," Diego replies.

"You are no doubt here to see the Viceroy this fine morning," Don Vallejo asks.

"Si Don Vallejo," Diego answers.

"He will be down momentarily, I have had my servant to go and wake him up as he requested. So your father is Don Alejandro de la Vega. I hope that all is well with him," Don Vallejo responds.

"My father broke his leg after a fall from his horse," Diego answers.

"Lo siento mucho," Don Vallejo replies.

At that moment the Viceroy comes down the stairs.

"Good morning, Don Vallejo and good morning to you Don Diego. Where is your father," the Viceroy questions.

Diego takes the letter out that his father had given him.

"I think this will explain everything your Excellency," Diego replies.

"No need for titles, my son, we are all friends here," the Viceroy says taking the letter from Diego.

The Viceroy sits motioning for Diego to do the same. As the Viceroy reads Don Alejandro's letter Don Vallejo tells his servant to bring the Viceroy some breakfast.

"Right away patron," the servant implores.

After reading Don Alejandro's letter the Viceroy ate his breakfast. Diego was somewhat abashed at disturbing the Viceroy with business when he was trying to enjoy his breakfast. The Viceroy detected Diego's discomfort and sought to ease his young friend's distress.

"Diego my original intention was to visit California after I finished my business here in Mexico. However, the King directed me to stay here as long as my presence is needed. That is why I was so pleased when I received your father's letter asking to visit with me here in Mexico. The problems of the war at home and the revolts of his colonies in South America is a constant worry for the King. He is unable to think or concentrate on anything else that is why I am here. But the King wants his other colonies to know that he has not turned his eyes from them," the Viceroy says.

"I must be honest with you Don Esterban; some of the people in California feel that their loyalty to the Crown is unappreciated. There were some Dons who about a year ago were solidly against maintaining our allegiance to Spain. Now that feeling of questioning the devotion to Spain and the King is being debated once again," Diego says.

"Diego, do you think that it may be leading to rebellion," the Viceroy asks.

"I think that paying a visit to California and talking with the people could not hurt especially since they consider you the voice of the King," Diego answers.

"So you think that it will take a visit face to face with the people of California to allay any problems that might arise. I will write the King right away to inform him of this of matter. Also I know because of the war and trade restrictions among the countries California is suffering from lack of supplies and provisions. Everyone is trying to squeeze everyone else out of the market by placing tariffs on everything," the Viceroy says.

"Si, Don Esterban, the most needed provisions are medicine and building supplies," Diego implores.

"The King is aware of these needs and is working to get these supplies to the people of California," the Viceroy states.

"Mil gracias to you and the King, Don Esterban," Diego responds.

"I am sorry about your father's accident but look forward, with the King's permission, to visiting with him in California," the Viceroy says.

"The people of California are loyal and pledge full allegiance to their King," Diego responds.

"Just today I am meeting with President Juarez to discuss what I can do to mollify any unrest that the 'El Gente por Libertad' has been stirring up," the Viceroy states.

"May I ask, who are they," Diego questions.

"I don't know Diego. They work in a cloud of secrecy and the people protect them," the Viceroy answers.

Just like the people do for Zorro in California…..but they are nothing like Zorro, Diego thought to himself.

"Maybe El Presidente can shed some light on their identity and movements," the Viceroy replies.

"Are they that well organized and entrenched with the people Don Esterban," Diego inquires.

"They have convinced a lot of the people to rebel even some of the wealthy landowners," the Viceroy answers.

"Si," Diego says and shook his head in bewilderment.

As morning changed into evening, the Viceroy looked at his pocket watch and says, "Diego, I have enjoyed our conversation but I must prepare for my meeting with Presidente Juarez. He will be sending a carriage for me un momento and I must get dressed."

"Muchas gracias, Don Esterban for your time and thank you from all the people of California," Diego says.

"The King will be very pleased that the people in California are still loyal to Spain and their King. Once my business here in Mexico is completed I hope to visit California to speak with the people and discuss their concerns personally. I hope that I will have a chance to spend some time with your father as well," the Viceroy responds.

"You are very welcome Don Esterban and we look forward to your visit. I will also tell my father of our conversation," Diego answers.

The Viceroy leaves and climbs the stairs to his room.

Diego turned to Don Vallejo, "Muchas gracias for your hospitality and please give my warmest respects to Maria," Diego implores.

"Maria is not here she is looking after a sick friend. Could I convince you to stay for dinner Diego," Don Vallejo inquires.

"I am most grateful Don Vallejo but I must prepare for my departure tomorrow morning and the coach leaves quite early," Diego says with regret in his voice that he will not see Maria before he leaves.

"Very well then, I hope that you will visit our wonderful country again Diego," Don Vallejo replies.

"I am sure that Maria will be disappointed not to see you again. She said that she would be home for dinner," Don Vallejo replies.

After hearing what Don Vallejo said Diego wished that he had accepted the dinner invitation regardless of the late hour. Don Vallejo walked Diego to the gate and bids him farewell and a safe journey back to Los Angeles. Diego had wanted to go to Mexico complete the business for his father and get back home. However, he has only been in Mexico for three days and now wanted to spend more time here. He knows the reason for this is Maria. He falls asleep with thoughts of exciting possibilities for the future racing through his mind.

DIEGO'S TRIP HOME:

It seemed as if Diego's head had barely touched the pillow before it was time to get up. He packed his saddlebags and settled his accounts with the Innkeeper. The coach is early and Diego almost missed it. Diego boarded the coach and realized that he is the only passenger. As the coach made its way out of Ciudad de Mexico Diego's thoughts turn to his father's wellbeing and the affairs of the people of California. He decided that he will write Maria a letter when he returned to Los Angeles. The coach entered a heavy mist when it starts to climb the steep mountain trail. One can hardly see what is on either side so the cuchero pulled on the horses' reins to slow their ascent. Diego is reading to pass the time and did not pay attention to what was going on outside until he heard the cuchero yell whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Diego looked outside the window and through the mist could scarcely make out eight masked figures surrounding the coach with weapons drawn.

"There is nothing of value here," the cuchero says.

"Everyone out," the bandito yells.

Diego climbed out of the coach, "search him," the bandito commands.

Diego noticed that only one bandito is giving all of the orders he assumed that this must be their leader.

"He has no weapons," the bandito says to the one giving all of the orders.

The leader of the banditos got down from their horse and came over to Diego. Diego is forced at gunpoint behind a clump of bushes well hid from the trail by the heavy mist.

"Your name senor," the bandito asks.

Diego stares at this bandito but does not answer.

Another bandito came over to the one that is holding Diego captive, "time is growing short, we need to leave," the bandito says.

"You are giving me orders." "Do not tell me what to do," the leader of the banditos answers.

"I am sorry Ma….I mean," the bandito stuttered and left quickly.

The leader turned back to Diego and removed her mask.

Diego opened his mouth in surprise and stammers, "Maria…..but…I do not understand…why….why."

"I wanted to tell you….. that is why I was so quiet on the way back from Don Cortes' hacienda. I care for you Diego ….but I knew you will never understand. You are looking at me now as if I am just some common bandito," Maria says her eyes glistening.

"Are you not," Diego says.

"No I am not. You could say that I am like your El Zorro of California," Maria goes to say but Diego interrupts her.

"You are nothing like El Zorro," he retorts.

"We both fight to protect our people from the yoke of tyranny," Maria implores.

"What tyranny, Maria," Diego asserts.

"The servitude to Spain and all its arrogance, Maria retorts. "Diego, my mother was born in Mexico her parents were rancheros, poor rancheros. My father as you know is of noble birth. My father fell in love with her at first sight. Her parents thought this was a chance to give their daughter a better life. My father and mother were married in a private ceremony in the Chapel of Nuestra Senora de la Luz in Pachuca. He then took his new bride and moved to Spain."

Just then one of the banditos yells out "Soldados."

Maria grabbed Diego and kissed him.

"We will continue our conversation. I have always wanted to visit California," she whispers.

Maria quickly puts her mask on and leads Diego at gunpoint back to the coach. Diego cannot take his eyes from her.

In a flash she mounted her horse, "Adios," she yells as she stared down at Diego. "Vamos," she called out and they all rode away in a cloud of dust.

A legion of the King's soldiers rode up and the captain asks, "Is everyone alright."

The cuchero is still shook up by what had just happened and unable to speak. He gave Diego a puzzling stare.

Diego stepped forward and says, "Si, capitan we are alright."

"Did they take anything? These are no common banditos they are part of the El Gente por Libertad. We have been chasing them all night," the capitan replies.

Diego was still reeling from trying to understand what just occurred and now he finds out that Maria is mixed up with the El Gente por Libertad. How could he have been so wrong about her. Diego realized that every time he lets his heart control his thinking his common sense escaped him.

The cuchero finally got his voice, "Capitan pardon but I have to get the Senor to Acapulco to catch a boat and we are behind schedule."

Diego could see that the captain had more questions and is irritated at the cuchero's abruptness but conceded, "very well be on your way then," he states.

The cuchero climbed unto the coach and Diego just stepped inside when the cuchero cracked the whip and hollers, "Giddy up." The horses took off at a full gallop. Diego planted himself firmly in the sit and held on.

PIRATES!

He just made the boat. Diego had to run up the gangplank as the captain's first mate pulled it up. As the boat puts out to sea a west gale blew in. It tossed the boat and bounced it from wave to wave like a ball. Diego heard the waves splash unto the deck and some of it sprayed in through the open porthole. This is the part of traveling by boat that Diego disliked intensely. He was not one for seasickness but the violent motion of the boat caused him to sit up in bed to clear his head. Maybe if I read a little that would relax me he thought. Just as Diego was becoming less on edge and eased into sleep there was a loud BOOM that knocked him from the bed to the floor. The turbulence caused the whole boat to vibrate from stem to stern. Diego ran up on deck to see what was going on. Another loud BOOM at that moment knocked Diego to the floor of the deck. The boat is lisping to one side with smoke, fire, and people running and screaming. Diego tried to get his footing on the slippery deck but knocked down again by people running back and forth in panic.

"Here Senor, let me help you," the captain says.

"What…what is going on," Diego asks.

"Look," the captain replies pointing to the large outline of a boat parting the fog.

Diego had never seen a boat of this size before. The captain could see the amazement on Diego's face.

"She is a Square-rigger, 110 feet long, and outfitted with twelve sails. It has 8 cannons, 4 swivel guns and does 11 knots with a good wind. Pirates senor" the captain rejoins calmly.

"Pirates," Diego exclaims.

"I must get below," the captain says.

Unknown to Diego as well as the rest of the passengers the Jorge carried a secret cargo, twelve chests of gold taken from the mines in Central America. This shipment was smuggled aboard the boat and the captain was instructed to tell no one except his first mate. The captain knew what the pirates were after. He abhorred the idea that he had a traitor on board but for what other reason would the pirates be here.

Diego stood there on deck and watched the pirate boat swing alongside the Jorge. The pirates threw their hooks over to board. Diego sees some writing on the side of the pirate boat, El Joya. He read and heard about pirates but he never thought he would encounter them head on. How he wished that he had the disguise of Zorro but then accepted that even the Fox could not be of much help at this moment. So Diego resolved to wait and see how this turn of events played out. He observed as ten men swing over and started ordering the passengers to shut up or be thrown overboard. Diego and the passengers lined up in single file facing the pirate boat. A big and burly pirate poorly dressed stepped forward wearing clothes that look a size too small for him.

He says with pride, "I am First Mate and me names Sparky. I advise ye to gives us what we want." He walked the line asking each passenger, "where is your captain."

Diego wondered the same thing the captain said that he was going below, but why.

Then Sparky says to another pirate, "Master no one seems to know where he is sir."

Diego studies the pirates' movements with great interest.

The Master then walks the line again grabbed every other passenger asking, "where is your captain. I will give you five minutes then I start….," the Master turned.

A moan is heard….."here is the yellow-bellied sneak he was cowering down in the hold," a pirate says as he drags the captain out by his hair.

He is followed by three others, "looky what we found," they muse packing a large wooden chest with a thick metal lock.

The pirates laugh pulling on the lock but are angered when the lock refuses to open.

"There are 11 more down there just like this one." "I guess Ra…," the pirate goes to say.

"Hold your tongue or I will have you flogged," the Master yells.

Then there is a deafening quiet and the pirate crew parts as a small stature of a person very elegantly dressed for a pirate wearing a wide brimmed black hat that obscures most of their face materializes.

The pirate named Sparky says, "this be our captain."

Diego stares at this pirate captain that seems to have taken form like a fathom from the fog itself.

"What do we have here Sparky," the pirate captain asks.

"We have them all lined up and waiting for your review, me captain," Sparky implores.

The pirate captain walked the line inspected each passenger touched and pulled on each saying, "maybe….no…absolutely not" until the pirate captain came to where Diego stood. "Hmmm, turn him around," the pirate captain commands.

"Take your hands off of me," Diego demands.

"Fiery, I like that." "I said turn him around," the pirate captain demands very irritated at the men's failure to follow orders.

"I said keep your hands off of me," Diego pushed the pirate away from him.

The First Mate cocked his pistol ready to shoot Diego but the captain grabbed his hand. The First Mate then signals another one of the crew to help but it took the First Mate and four Able Seamen with great difficulty to turn Diego around and hold him in place.

"Nice, very nice." "Now here is a prize, take him to my cabin," the pirate captain says with a smile.

"I am not going anywhere," Diego declares and breaks free from the pirates' grasp.

Before the pirate captain can stop him, one of the Able Seamen hits Diego on the back of the head hard with his pistol.

"You callous buffoon. Take the Senor to my cabin and see that the doctor attends to him immediately," the pirate captain demands looking at the other two pirates who are watching from the sidelines. "And as for this buffoon, give him 30 lashes and five days in chains," the pirate captain commands with anger.

"Aye captain," the Able Seamen says as he dragged the pirate away.

The other two Able Seamen carried Diego to the captain's cabin on the first level of the El Joya and then ran to the second level to get the doctor.

Meanwhile aboard the Jorge the captain commands "put the rest of these amante de tierra in the cargo hold of the El Joya. After you finish loading the chests on board blow this sorry excuse for a boat out of the water."

There is a thundering BOOM and the Jorge is engulfed in flames and swallowed by the sea. The rest of the passengers from the Jorge are thrown in the cargo hold fearing what their future will bring.

"The senor will have a pretty bad headache. I will give him something for pain when he wakes if he needs it. Let him rest and he will be as good as new in a few days," the doctor reports to the pirate captain.

"Thank you doctor," the pirate captain replies.

Then the pirate captain goes up on deck to check on the 12 chests of gold that they stole from the Jorge.

"Our information was good, eh captain," Sparky says with a grin.

"Yes Sparky, Ramon served us well. Did you pay him," the captain questions.

"Yes captain his usual cut," Sparky answers.

"Very good then, I am going to retreat to my cabin. Keep a close eye on those amante de tierra in the cargo hold," the pirate captain commands.

"Aye, will do captain," Sparky replies.

Meanwhile in the pirate captain's cabin Diego woke up and tried to sit up but the pain in his head is so excruciating that he falls back on the pillow unconscious. The pirate captain had Sparky to set up a hammock in the cabin to allow Diego full use of the bed. On the second day out the pirate captain awoke and looked over at the bed where Diego lays unconscious. The pirate captain gets dressed and walked to the door of the cabin and looked back at Diego with fascination.

The pirate captain goes up on deck and barks orders to the crew, "I want this boat cleaned and polished from stem to stern before we reach Trala. Sparky, I want you to be in charge of repairing the sails, cleaning the cannons, and the guns. Master, I want this deck scrubbed until it shines and make sure all the cargo holds are disinfected and rid of any mice."

"Aye, aye captain," Sparky and the Master replies.

"Well jump to it," the pirate captain says impatiently.

At the end of the day the pirate captain lined all of the crew up on deck and then inspected the boat. The crew waited impatiently without a sound and tried to read the expression on the pirate captain's face after the inspection is completed.

The pirate captain faces the crew with a frown and says, "Good job everyone."

The crew relaxed and all tried to talk at once but immediately got quiet at the stern look from the pirate captain.

"Sparky, I am going to my cabin," the pirate captain retorts.

"Aye captain," Sparky responds.

On the third day out Diego woke up and looked around, but is still not able to see very clearly. He feels nauseated and the room is spinning like a top.

"How are you feeling? I will have the doctor to come up and check on you," a voice says.

He looked in the direction of where the voice is coming but because of his impaired vision he can only see a vague outline. He falls back into unconsciousness. For the past three days the doctor, as commanded by the pirate captain, has kept a steady vigilance on the patient.

"How is he doctor," the pirate captain inquires.

"He is doing very well. He is a strong one," the doctor says with a smirk.

"Hmmmm," is the pirate captain's only reply.

Later that evening Diego woke up, sits up, and looked around. What had happened, Diego contemplated unable to focus for a moment. Then it all comes back to him, PIRATES!

The door opened and in walked the pirate captain, "Ah I see you are awake. You have been asleep for three days."

"Three days, where am I. What have you done with the rest of the passengers," Diego exclaims.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? As for where you are, you are on board the El Joya the finest pirate boat that ever sailed the seas heading to our home port on Trala." the pirate captain declares.

"What I would like to know is what you have done with the rest of the passengers," Diego questions.

"Tell me, what is your name," the pirate captain asks.

Silence.

"Oh now you refuse to talk. There are ways to loosen your tongue," the pirate captain snaps.

More silence.

"A man with courage I like that," the pirate captain asserts.

Diego tried to stand up but his legs are wobbly. The room is still spinning slowly due to the lingering effects of the blow on his head.

The captain reached out to take Diego by the arm to help steady his gait, but he jerked away, "don't touch me," he retorts.

The pirate captain looked at Diego with curiosity and interest. Diego falls back down on the bed his head still spinning. The pirate captain came over to the bed and caressed Diego's cheek. Diego reeled back in disgust. He lunged at the pirate captain but as he did he knocked the wide brim black hat off. Diego cannot believe what he sees. The pirate captain is not a he but a she.

"Pleased at what you see," the pirate captain purrs returning Diego's stare.

Diego's look of surprise turns into a look of loathing.

"I see nothing but a filthy pirate who preys on the defenseless and makes a living on the suffering of others," Diego retorts sharply.

"So you judge me," the pirate captain asks gazing deep into Diego's eyes.

Once again she moves toward Diego.

"Stay away from me. Why have I been singled out? What have you done with the other passengers," Diego demands.

"Are you not worried about your own fate? Why are you so concerned about them? You should be thinking about how lucky you are at this moment," the pirate captain replies with a smile.

"Lucky…..lucky…I am kidnapped in the middle of the night, robbed of all my belongings, and treated like an animal….lucky," Diego shouts enraged.

The pirate captain moved toward Diego again. This time Diego did not move but had such a look of abhorrence on his face that the pirate captain moved away and turned her back to him.

"My name is Captain Diseno, Amelia Diseno," the pirate captain states.

"I didn't ask," Diego asserts.

"My father was a pirate. I grew up on a pirate ship. I never knew my mother, the only life I have ever known is that of a pirate," Captain Diseno admits.

Silence.

"Do you want to know why I brought you here instead of putting you in that stinking cargo hold with the other passengers," she declares looking at Diego.

Silence.

"I like beautiful things and you senor are beautiful," purrs Captain Diseno.

She touched the sleeve of Diego's robe, he jerked his arm away.

"The other passengers," Diego charges to the captain.

"Well ….senor…since you care so much for the safety of the other passengers maybe we can come to an understanding," replies Captain Diseno.

"What understanding," Diego retorts.

"As I said I like beautiful things and I like you. Do you like the sea, it can get very lonely. But with you at my side the sea could be most pleasurable," Captain Diseno responds.

Diego throws his head back and laughs.

"What makes you think that I would ever consider…," Diego retorts indignantly.

Captain Diseno interrupts and puts her finger in Diego's face, "well you had better reconsider senor…because you are apprehensive for the wellbeing of your precious passengers."

Ignoring the pirate captain's threat Diego is thinking of how to get out of this intolerable situation and rescue the passengers. As he searched his mind for a solution he is reminded of a saying once told to him by his grandmother - When you have your hand in a lion's mouth you have to work easy to get it out. He realized that he will have to use his wits to neutralize this threat especially for the welfare of the passengers.

"What are your plans for the passengers," Diego questions.

"We usually sell the ones that are of worth and throw the others overboard," Captain Diseno answers.

"Such an apathetic disregard for life," Diego says with disbelief.

"But you senor have the power to keep this from happening. You want something I want something. Maybe we can make a trade," Captain Diseno implores.

"What do you mean," Diego asks not believing that he is having this conversation.

But he knows that he must keep the captain at bay while he figures out a plan of escape for him and the passengers.

"I want to see the passengers," Diego demands.

"The passengers' lives are in your hands. What did you say, senor," Captain Diseno asks agitated.

"I said I want to see the passengers," Diego demands again.

"Calm yourself, you will see the passengers when I deem it so. You have the power to save their lives, which will it be Senor. Their fate is in your hands. Can you live with the fact that you could have saved them, but because of your silly pride you let them die," Captain Diseno asserts.

Diego goes into a rage, "No…no….I won't be a party to your villainy."

Captain Diseno glared at Diego with anger, "you will see the passengers tomorrow, but remember their fate is in your hands."

Diego's whole body goes numb…he wants to speak but the aversion that he is feeling toward the pirate captain stills his speech.

"I am patient senor, but I will not wait forever. I will have Sparky bring you food and wine," Captain Diseno says scornfully.

"Are the passengers getting food and wine," Diego asks.

Up to this point the passengers had existed on water and scraps from the pirate's table. The look in Captain Diseno's face answered Diego's question.

"Then I will not eat either," Diego says resolutely.

"You are a stubborn one. I will feed the passengers because I want you to keep up your strength," Captain Diseno replies with a smirk.

With that Captain Diseno walked out the door and locked it behind her.

Diego hears her order, "Sparky, give the Senor food and wine. Oh, and give the passengers food and wine also," she says out loud so that Diego can hear.

"Food and wine for those amante de tierra captain," Sparky questions.

"That is what I said, now get to it," Captain Diseno commands angrily.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
